A memory in time
by wisegirlforever2000
Summary: Tris lives in the abnegation faction. The only thing that made life bearable there was her friend Tobias. Tobias moves out of the faction and the memory of him slowly fades away from her. She then chooses dauntless and meets a stern instructer named four. Will she resurface old memories or make new ones?
1. Chapter 1

1 It all started when we were kids living in the abnegation faction. My best friend and I always went into the woods near our houses after our parents thought we were in bed. For us that was a risky move sense our dads both abuse us. I think about this as I climb out the window and walk into the woods only guided by the faint glow of moon light. I see a nice tall tree and climb it scouting the area when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I nearly jump three feet in the air in shock. " hey" he says "hey" I respond. I turn around to look at him. He has blue eyes that are so dark they almost look black. His hair is black and cut short, which is standard abnegation status. He is very tall compared to me but im pretty short for a girl to begin with. We hop down from the branch and stare at each other. He embraces me in a hug and I know why. Tomorrow is choosing day and I know that he's not going to choose abnegation, this is the last time I will ever see him again. He is a two years older than me So I have to wait a whole another two years until I'm sixteen and able to choose a faction. " I know your not choosing abnegation" I say. At that he stays silent. " you know I know why" I say. I'm not mad at him just stunned at what's going to happen tommorow. "sorry but... I can't do this!" he says pointing in the direction of the our faction. " it's to plain and I can't do anything I want to do and I know you feel the same way Betrice" i look down and train my eyes on a nearby rock. He takes my hand, which surprises me. We never had that kind of relationship and our faction looks down on any kind of Physical contact. I look up at him to find a determined look in his eyes. He takes my face in his hands and presses his lips mine. The kiss is very short but at the same time sends a wave of warmth threw me. I stare into his dark blue eyes which always seems to be comforting and stern at the same time. But then I hear a crash from his house and the lights flick on. His dad emits a yell so loud and piercing that I cower into the tree. He looks me in the eye brushes my check with his hand and says. "bye Betrice"he says, then runs toward his house knowing what awaits him. I look sadly after him. I stare at the spot where he stood and see a small glimmer. I bend down to pick it up. What I hold is a necklace that he always used to wear. A simple silver metal chain with the symbol of abnegation enclosed by a circle. He may have dropped it on accident but i think he dropped it on purpose as a reminder of him...for me.I close my hand around it and look toward the direction he ran in. " by tobias" I say, then i sink to the mossy floor and close my eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

I stand in front of the window trying to see my reflection. Abnegations believe that you should not obsess with yourself by looking in the mirror, to them it's a since of selfishness and vanity so we have no mirrors in our house. As I stare at the glass I evaluate myself. I have blond hair and pale skin and I'm pretty short for a 16 year old. I'm very skinny and and have never been close to the strongest kid at school. My hair is blond and falls down my shoulders. the most shocking thing about me is the fact that i have pale blue eyes that stand out against my paleskin. I put on standard abnegation clothes which is pretty much a long sleeved gray shirt and loose baggy gray pants that come all the way down to your shoes. another thing that abnegation believe in is that one should be covered up. Im not saying i believe in this stuff but i cant rebel against it either at least not until today. Today is the choosing ceremony. Today is when I decide on not only a faction but the rest of my life. You can choose one of five factions abnegation(the selfeless), Amity(the peaceful), Erudite(the knowledgeable), Candor(the honest), and Dauntless(the brave). I have run all of the possibilities in my head a million and two times and at least another dozen times before the choosing ceremony. I think about this all while looking at my faint reflection in the window and then run down stairs for I'm downstairs i hurry up and cook some scrambled eggs and heat up some chicken(standard abnegation breakfast) and shove the food into my mouth hoping to get out of the house before my father can wake up because it would be to awkward. I hurry up and rush out the door. - I know guys kinda slow chapter but I had to do it. I will also be making my chapters much longer after this one two. Please support and leave ideas in the comment section. Thank you!㈇7 


	3. Chapter 3

When I got to school all of the kids were ether excited or nerves about choosing a faction. I was more on the nervous side than excited I mean your choosing the rest of your life by saying one word for crying out loud. Every day I watch the dauntless born kids jump from a train and onto school property just to make a dramatic entrance but the reality is half of them will have died or ended up factionless by next week. The only catch about choosing a faction is that you have to pass initiation to make it into faction and become a member, and if you don't you'll end up factionless. Everybody becomes silent when we hear the principal on the inter come " will all of the sixteen year olds please report to the gym for the choosing ceremony... Thank you."I shuffle my way into the the gym and stand backstage waiting for my name to be called. Tradition for the ceremony is that you have to cut your hand with a knife and hold it out over your chosen factions symbol. The other catch is that if you change factions from the one you were already in, you become a traitor to you faction and are not allowed back under any circumstance. Everybody in your family is allowed to be there so the room is packed, i know my father is there but not out of love its out of malice and anger that he's hear and probably just for the amusement to see what ill pick. The first name is called, its a little erudite girl dressed in all blue(standard erudite color). She cuts herself with the blade and hangs it letting the blood drip over a stack of books. "i choose erudite" she says proudly and goes to stand behind the erudite sign. Kid after kid they choose and choose and choose. Then there is only one kid in front of me and they call his is walks up onto the stage shakily swipes the blade across his wrist but then holds it out over a stack of books. Gasp escape all of the amity members there. He is the first faction transfer and he will be remembered as a traitor to his family, he goes to stand behind the other erudite kids. Then they call my name and I step forward. I glance at my dad who has his arms folded and is tapping his shoe. I am handed a knife and I bring the blade across my wrist. The crimson red color of blood rushes from the cut. I hold it out over a pile of coals and let the blood drip down onto them, they sizzle on contact."I choose dauntless" I say loudly, and go to stand behind the other dauntless initiates. Soon all of the kids have chosen a faction and its time to leave to leave, most factions go to there head courters by bus and or car... but not dauntless. All dauntless kids including me run up the stairs and into the daylight. There all pumping fist and yelling waiting next to the train tracks. As I look down the road i see what they are waiting for... we have to jump onto the train. 


	4. Chapter 4

Soon the train rounds the corner and is coming toward us so fast my vision blurred. The dauntless born initiates pump there arms to catch up with the train and then throw themselves into an open car. I copy what they do. I pump my arms and heave my self into a train car. As I try to pull myself in people grab me and help me up. "thanks' I say brushing myself off even though there is nothing on me. I stand up and lean out of the train car. I see a red headed little boy running to catch up but is to chubby to do any good. he sinks to the ground and cries, putting his face to his hands. "he just failed dauntless initiation" i mumble. "yeah and the same thing will happen to you if you keep leaning out of the train" says a female voice. I turn around to see a girl with long black hair and big hazel brown eyes. I guess you could say she was tall but everybody is taller than me. "hi I'm Christina" she extends her hand for me to shake. in the abnegation faction its not custom to shake hands with other people, but I grasp her hand firmly and shake. "hi christina" I say. I look over her clothes. shes dressed in black and white. "are.. or should I say, were you From candor?" i ask just to break the silence. "yep .. I guess im a traitor and will forever disgrace my family" she says in mock melodrama. "yeah guess we all are huh" I say with a smile. I look down at another train car to see the dauntless born initiates jumping off the train. "what are they doing" says Christina. " i think there jumping off!"says a candor boy who was silent the whole ride. I look in awe at how easily and graceful the all jump. "well i guess were jumping off to" i say over the roar of the wind. I walk over to the edge of the car and lean out getting ready to jump. "Are you crazy" says the candor boy. " maybe" i reply with a smile and leap of the train. I could hear the wind rushing in my ears and my hair whipping behind me while i was falling. Then it all stopped with a thump and i hit the ground with a pain in my legs, but i did not care, i was to amazed of what i have just done. I look behind me to see Christina and the candor boy hit the cement just after i did. Christina lands on her feet but stumbles a few steps, and the candor boy completely fell after hitting the gray cement. I let out a little giggle. he glares at me then smiles brushing himself off. "hello dauntless initiates I'm Eric the leader of the dauntless." I look behind me to see a boy about 17 or 18 standing by the ledge of the building we were on. He was about 6 feet tall and had long greasy black hair, but the strangest thing about him was that he had piercings all over his eyebrows, tong, nose, and mouth. He scans the crowd and looks at me he smiles at me but the smile is cold and forced. I smile back just as forced. He laughs to himself and mumbles the words "watch it stiff" and scans the rest of the crowd. "We will be entering dauntless compound soon" eric says. A murmur of excitement escapes the crowd. One short girl who is wearing all blue( erudite color) says " ugh wears the door?" i look around. huh.. good question wear is the door. i look around and notice that there can't be any because were at the top of a concrete building. Eric gives us that cruel smile and jabs his thumb behind him toward the ledge of the building. I lean over the ledge to see a black hole in the sidewalk below. No door. My stomach feels queasy, because i know just how we are going to enter dauntless compound. "You guys are going to jump into dauntless compound" Eric says. The roof falls silent and all you can hear is the whistle of the wind. The whole group seems to take a step back. "so...who's going" Eric says in a grating voice. " are you trying to kill us! This is crazy!" christina yells. Eric turn around and looks at her. He walks over and stops so close to Christina that she takes a step back. "well how about you jump first" he says slowly. Christina falls silent and lowers her head. "well I guess I have to choose" Eric says. He paces the floor. I can here the squeak of his heavy leather boots on the floor. He stops in front of me. "how bout the stiff" he snarls. Stiff is a insult other factions have been calling abnegation for years but no one will do anything about it because they say violence is an act of selfishness. I'm not saying I believe that because I want to smack Eric clear across the face, but I just stand up taller and walk towards the ledge.I look down at the gaping hole in the side walk. I'm not going to lie and say I'm not scared but if I want to pass initiation I can't show it. Ecspecially in Dauntless. There motto literally is 'dauntless the brave' . "well then...stiff" Eric says. I look him in the eye and say " don't call me that" then i step off the ledge making a big dramatic exit. My heart catches in my throat as I drop like a stone towards the ground. A rush of adrenaline courses through me and I let out a yell of enjoyment as I fall. As soon as It started it stops as I hit something hard but stable. I look down to see a net in the the bottom of the gaping hole. I stand up but stumble a bit before reaching a platform next to it. A hand grabs my shoulder to help me down. I mentally cringe with the contact. "first jumper what's your name" says a male voice. I think about that. It's a new place so a new me. I can finally just be me. "tris" I say. "call me tris" I lookup at him to see a tall boy with short hair and dark eyes. He turn around and yells "first jumper tris!" a crowd of people dressed in black come out of the shadows and cheer. They applaud and scream. I find it in my self to smile. 


	5. Chapter 5

Soon after Tris falls through the hole and lands on the net, then the erudite boy and all the rest of the dauntless initiates. " I'm four" he says to the small group. "i'll be your instructor for the next week along with Eric... follow me" He says gesturing in the direction he has begun to walk in. We fall into one line and follow four. It was kind of hard to keep up with him because there were blue lights that hung from the ceiling but they only provided enough light to form a small patch of light, so it was pitch black until you were in the next area of light again. Four stopped and I almost ran into him. "This is we're you will be sleeping for the next week" he opens the door walks in and turns on the light. My eyes adjust to the sudden lighting change. But when they do adjust I see a large rooms itch stone walls and the pipes exposed on the ceiling(kinda like coscos) with about 10 bunk beds and a Dresser Inbetween each of them with a black chest at the foot of everybody's bed. "I call top bunk" yells a Christina. Then the room erupts into a frenzy everybody calling out and running to what bed they want. I walked over to the nearest bed to me and started putting away the little possessions i could carry in my pocket. We're suppose to be cutting the ties we have with our old factions but I could not bear to totally leave it behind. The past is just as important as your future. "looks like we're bunk mates" says christina who called top bunk. I jump a little, startled by her sudden interruption of my thoughts. "yeah guess we are" I try to smile a little. "wow first jumper never thought I'd see a abnegation do that" " yeah" "i never fully introduced my self since we were all distracted by jumping off stuff. I'm Christina nice to meet you" she extends her hand. In abnegation we never shocked hands or made any sort of physical contact with people,but I'm dauntless now I have to put all of those habits behind me. I reach out awkwardly and shake her hand and smile. I turn around to continue unloading my pockets when I catch four watching me intently almost as I'f he was analyzing something. I avoid his stare and continue pulling stuff out of My pocket. The last thing I pull out is a abnegation pendent necklace. I rub it between my fingers and then set it down on the black wooden night stand by my bed. I look at the clock on the wall. It's 8:30, everybody else is awake and chattering away. I go to bed, I'm tired from jumping off of trains and through holes in dark alleys. I look around the room again and see that fours gone. That's good because I don't think I cold have fallen asleep with his watchful gaze. I train my eyes on the ceiling and close my eyes. -page break- I wake up to Christina's voice. "Tris!" "Yes" i say my voice heavy from sleep. " we have to meet in the dinning hall for breakfast.. Come on get dressed, there are some clothes that the dauntless left for us in your chest." I swing my self out of bed and walk over to the chest. I kneel on my knees and open it. Inside are three black shirts two black pants and a pair of black sneakers. I look around the room everybody else are changing right in the open. It annoys me how even though i'm not in abnegation anymore i still act like one sometimes. i climb under the covers and change. when i'm done i look at myself in the mirror. I tie my hair into a ponytail. "hey Tris we are walking to breakfast, you coming?" Christina asked. "Yeah one sec" i walk over to the nightstand, grab my necklace, and shove it into my pocket. i jog to catch up to Christina as they walk out the door. Dauntless compound is under ground so there is practically no light from the outside, just the blue lamps that hang from the ceiling. We enter the dinning hall which is packed with dauntless members. We walk over to the back and sit down at an empty table. The erudite boy who i think name is will sits on my left ,Christina to my right, and A amity girl named melody in front of me. A few more initiates come and join us until the table is full. A candor girl named Jessica and a erudite girl named song. " Anybody know what were doing today" says Christina taking an apple from the plate of food in the center of the table. everybody shook there heads. "Today you will be learning how to shoot a gun and how to defend yourself in hand to hand combat." Four says sliding into the chair next to christina." You will not be trained in the same place as the dauntless born initiates... but you will both be ranked on a scale from 1 to 10. 1 being the person with the highest score and 10 with the lowest. and at the end of this week we will take the highest scoring out of both groups and arrange them on the same scale. Anybody who scored below ten will be asked to leave and join the faction-less" We all got quit at that. " Well that sounds fun" christina says sarcastically. "Well it was nice knowing you Will... have a nice time with the faction less" "In your dreams Christina im going to dominate this competition!" Will says. Melody rolls her eyes at will and sticks her tongue out at him. I reach for a piece of bacon on the plater of food in the middle of the table but i guess Christina had the same idea because she snatched the bacon up before i could get it. That fat son of a biscuit. She snickers and shoves the bacon down her throat. I glare at her, mad because that bacon looked good. Four sighs and mumbles something about fat candors. "here"Four says pushing me his plate of food and yes it did have bacon on it. " Thanks" i say keeping my eyes down. I pick up a piece a bacon and nibble on it. i look around the table everybody laughing and talking. This could be my life ...this could be my family... , but i have to pass initiation first. 


	6. Chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx hey guys thanks so much for the reviews means a lot. And yes I think soon somebody may realize something familiar about the other. I don't really know where I'm going with this so please leave ideas! -Isis Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Four leads us into a large room with a wooden table that holds eight assorted guns on it. " Today you will be learning how to fire a gun" he announces loudly to the room. he picks up a gun and faces a target on the fare side of the aims and fires five time. He steps back so we can see, he had hit the target each time. " Now everybody pick up a gun" he shouts. I walk over to the table. Everyone had taken all the big dangerous looking ones so i was left with a simple shot gun. I didn't mind though, it looked easier to control. I then pick up the gun and walk over to an empty target next to melody and Will. I try to replicate what four did. I didn't even hit tho board we were suppose to aim at. I focus and try again. inhale, aim, exhale, fire. the same result occurs. I shot at the target six more times but the same result occurred. I finally hit tho board on the next try but it's still eight rings off. I sigh. "you know" will says from next to me. "statistically speaking you would have hit the center at least ounce by now...even if it was on accident" he smirks at me and I glare at him. I take another shot and it hits the center. I stare wide eyed. "told you" he said smugly. Soon Four told us to stop. He walked past everyone and evaluated there target. Poor Melody didn't hit the board not even once. Peter had hit it the most out of everyone. When Four walked to his target, he nodded in approval. When he got to me I ducked m looked at the target then at the way I was standing. " Move your feet closer together and breath when you fire" he says to me. I do as he says. " Now try" I plant my feet where he told me, inhale, aim, exhale, fire. I look at the target. He nods then walks to the front of the room. "We have a tie between Peter and Edward" he says " Second is will, and third is another tie between christina and tris. We will focus on hand to hand combat next just to see what you know. Then..."Four was cut off by Eric who had just walked in. "correction... i will pare you with who your going to fight with" eric says. " Fight? They cant fight, they don't even know the basics. You can't make them fight" Four says. " i can because im in charge" Eric spits. Now i see Eric as He really is, a 18 year old power junky who likes to see people suffer and bow down to him " So who wants to go first?" eric says giving us that cold smile that pulls on his piercings. " Can i fight the stiff" Peter says. " Sure that would be entertaining" he says cruelly. I shrink back into the small crowd of people. Fours jaw tightens. "you can't make her fight,it's not fair" he says to him. " Alright then, you dont want Peter to fight fine, I will" This seems to take four by surprise. "you coward" four says. Four looks at me out of the corner of his eyes. I avoid his eyes. Eric walks to the matt in the center of the room and waves me over, and for the first time, I know what fear truly is. -page break- I walk slowly to the center of the room with my head held high. I stop when I'm directly in front of eric. " May the best man win" eric spits. I hold up my fist to match his stance. Ive never never been in a fight before nor have i ever actually watched one, so i just try to copy eric. We circle each other and he throws the first punch. it hit me right in the jaw, my head snaps back. I try to hold my arms up to block my face and try to keep light on my feet. Eric is taller than me by at least a foot and a half. He is not heavy built but is stronger than me by a dozen. I try to throw a punch to his ribs but he easily dodges. he throws a kick to my head but I duck, and kick him as hard as i can on his leg while he is already off balance. Eric gives a steely smile at my attempt. " Give up" he says. I stay quiet and try to focus on his movements. he gets up and kicks me hard in the head. My vision tunnels and my head throbs so much it feels like its going to burst. I look up just in time to see Eric's fist slam into my nose. Blood trickles down my face. I stand wobbly on my feet. I try to kick him in his ribs but he catches my foot and starts twisting it. I try to pull it out of his grip but he's locked on. He turns it which makes me crumble to the floor in pain. He looms over me and puts his metal toed boots to my throat. I grasp at his foot choking. I cough a splutter. My vision starts to go dark in the corner of my eye i see Four hurrying toward eric a livid expression on his face. The pressure of the boot on my throat is removed and I here a thud as something falls to the floor. My vision goes completely black and I suddenly feel myself loosing consciousness. The last thing I remember was the gentle sway of someone carrying me Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	7. Chapter 7

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxso guys I just first wanted to say thank you for all the comments means lots! But most importantly I have taken all the ideas into consideration and I think I came up with a way that will please everybody. *wink,wink* so if you want to read on please do. Comments are still appreciated for ideas on future chapters. Thx ㈇7 Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Eric walks towards me with a knife posed above his head. The dark cast long shadows on his eyes making his eye sockets look like dark pits. "had enough yet" he says. Then brings the knife down in a flash. I wake up gasping for air. It was only a dream tris I say to myself. Only a dream... I look at the clock the numbers blazing green in the dark, 3:30. I lay back down and try to go to sleep but notice I won't be getting anymore sleep today with that memory so fresh in my head. I look around and suddenly notice that I'm not in the dormitory. I'm in a large bedroom that has a view of the city beyond. I start to panic but then hear a snore from the floor. I look over the bed in shock as I see Four sleeping with one arm crossed under his head...sleeping. The memories of last night suddenly come flooding back. He must have brought me here when I was unconscious. I look over at him again as another snore escapes his mouth. For the first time I really look at him. He looks years younger when he's sleep. I swing my legs over the bed and slid into my shoes. I tip toe as quietly as I can to the door. It creaks as it opens and i cringe. Silence. Then I hear another snore. I walk out of the apartment and close the door silently behind me. I climb the stairs that lead to the outside. I walk to the train tracks and wait, soon i see a glow from it's head light getting bigger and soon is right next to me. i sprint to catch up and throw myself into a train car. i land on my side with a slight roll off my side and stand up. I look out the side of the train car. the city flows past me, all lights turn off at 12 so it's pitch black outside. soon i see my destination and jump off the train. I could get in serious trouble because Eric made it clear that initiates were not able to leave the compound without a dauntless member escort, but frankly I really don't care. I just need to get away for a while. I walk into the woods that are about 5 miles away from the abnegation compound, so I'm not at all far from my old home. I really have no idea were I'm going so I just walk forward, trying to avoid vines and broken twigs. I look above me through the trees at the dark sky and find to see that the stars are out. I look through the branches and see a bright full moon. I turn left and draw a breath. It's a small lake that connects to the marsh. It's as smooth as a mirror and reflects the sky making it look double. I sit down on a near by rock locking out at the marsh. It's beautiful how the stars seem to dance in the slight ripple of the water. I sit there and stare at my reflection. A small girl with long blond hair and big blue grey eyes look back at me. I jump when I hear something snap in the woods. I see Four leaning against a tree, in the reflective pool of water. " why are you out here" he says. I don't comment thinking about that. Then decide to give him the simplest answer. "couldn't sleep" I say staring at the pool. He crosses his arms at this. As if saying you expect me to believe that. I don't offer to elaborate so he sighs and walks up to the lake looking down at it. "why are you here?" I question. "I heard you in your sleep" he says. At this I look at him. This needed no more explanation. He keeps his dark eyes trained on the lake. I don't even ask what I said, not wanting to know. I look down and when I look back up he's staring at me with that same peculiar expression he always has on his face. "what?" I say. He shakes his head with and looks away. I look over the horizon and see the golden rays of sunlight filter in from the trees. I get up not wanting to be late for our training. I here four get up behind me. As I get up I walk a few paces and stop when I hear a little clink as something hits the floor. I turn around. Confused I look down to see my necklace had fallen onto the ground. The gentle current lapping up against it as the sunlight reflected on the silver. Four bends down to pick it up. "here. you dropped th-" but then stops as he looks at it. He runs his thumb over the silver pendent. Still wet from the lake. He stares at it. I snatch it from him and stuff it back in my pocket. "I know I'm not suppose to have this but just don't tell anyone. I'm begging" I say. I don't wait for an answer. I run back to the tracks and wait for the train. When it comes I draw myself into the car and slide down to sit. I pull out my necklace and draw absent circles over the pendent. I look out of the train car as it pulls off to see the glass and metal city shine as the sun rises in the sky. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ok I hope that wasn't to bad. As mentioned before please leave ideas for the next chapter! 


	8. Chapter 8

when I arrive at dauntless compound everybody is up and in the mess hall for breakfast. I slide into the seat next to Christina who says through a mouthful of bread "where have you been?" I just shake my head and reply "couldn't sleep so I took a walk. That's all" She shrugs and continues eating. I load some stuff on my plate absently, not really in the mood to eat. I stop when i see four come in through the metal double doors on the other side of the mess hall. He looks pissed. He looks at me then shakes his head and sits down next to another boy with brown skin and short hair. I believe his name is zeke. I look away very confusingly. When breakfast is over we all file into a line and follow Eric into a room. "this" he says. "is where you will face you fears. You will be called one by one through that door. Got it?" he says all nod. He walks away. "oh almost forgot. You will be ranked on this so, as they say in candor... break a leg" then he walks out. Soon after the first name is called, then next after next. When peter stepped out he was crying. I smiled at this. Then my name is called. I stand up and walk to the door. I exhale slowly then push the door open. I Nearly have a heart attack when I see the same chair they used for the aptitude test. I take a step back into the wall, but then I realize it's not a wall but a person. I hurry up, jump off, and spin around to see four. He points at the chair and I hesitantly sit in the chair. He takes a box and removes a syringe filled with a blue liquid. He reaches for my hair to move it out of the way. The simple gesture makes me shiver. If he notices I can not tell. He injects it into my neck making me wince. He taps some things on the computer then walks over to me. " in thirty seconds you will be connected to a simulation. You will face one of your worst fears. I'll monitor it through the computer..." "wait you can see my fear?" I say "yes your brain is connected to it. That's what the injection was for" he gives me that look again that strange conflicted look. "be brave be-" but the rest of his words and the world dissolve in a swirl of color and sound. When I open my eyes I'm on top of the dauntless building. One of the tallest buildings in the city. At first I don't understand how I got here but then I remember I'm in the simulation. I'm not afraid of heights but for some reason I shake and back away as the wind pushes me farther towards the end of the building. Then I remember fours words "be brave" I take a step further and throw myself off the building silently hoping this will end before I reach the rapidly approaching cement. I open my ryes and sit up holy straight. I curl into a ball and kinda rock back and fourth. "how long did you think you were in there' four ask. I think about that. "30:00 minutes" I stares at me. "2:00" the second lowest time in dauntless history. "but you looked aware jutting the simulation. Your not suppose to be aware. " he looks at me. "your divergent" he says it more as a statement than a guess. I look at him. I fell like I can trust him. "yes" I whisper. He sighs and turn towards the computer. "more work for me" "what are you doing?" I ask. "I'm editing the film so know will find out" he says simply. I nod and start to walk out. He grabs my arm when I reach the door. I keep my eyes down. "you can't tell anyone about this" he says. "I know"I respond. He nods and let's me through. I still feel tingled from where his skin touched mine. -page break- Later that night after dinner I walk off and onto the train tracks...waiting. When I see the bright light of the train I wait for it to zoom by them hope on. I wait till I'm away from dauntless compound to look out of the cart trying to not be seen. I lean out the car letting the wind hit my face. I fell free and smile to myself. Then the train hits a bump and I lose my footing. I'm about to hit the wheel of the car when a pair of hands pull me back in. they spin me around so I'm face to face with four. I pull back immediately and blush. " thanks" he nods and looks out the train car. Only later do I question how he got in without my notice. The train slows down and I start to get off when four says " no. not yet" I stay on even though I never gave him permission to lead me. I mean the nerve of this guy. The train picks up again and we speed off into the night. When it slows down again I notice where in the same spot I was the last time I was with four. He jumps off gracefully and I follow his pursuit. We trudge through the forest until he stops in a clearing right across from the lake I was at the first time. This spot I even better with there rolling hills of grass and the view of the never ending lake that reflects the lights of the city. All of a sudden it hits me. I use to come here when I was a young girl in abnegation. I used to skip stones with a friend. How'd he know this was here? It's very well hidden and this is abnegation territory. You'd have to live here and explore to stumble upon this place. Four stares off into the city. "nice huh" he says it with a twinge of humor for some reason. I don't know what to say. He sighs tiredly and stares at his reflection in the glassy lake. I walk up and stand next to him looking at both our reflections with the stars in the background. "I'm tired tris" he says tightly. i don't respond knowing for some reason I'm not suppose to say anything...not yet. " I'm tired of pretending. I'm tired of you not knowing" at this he turns to look at me. he takes a step toward me. I'm tempted it to take a step back, but I don't. He stares at me which makes me bring my eyes to his and for the first time I really look at him. Under the moonlight he looks years younger and years older at the same time. I look at his face. He's so close that I can see a few freckles dotting his nose. His hair needing to be cut hangs low on his forehead. I look into his eyes as they look into mine. With a jump I realize his eyes are not black but...blue. Just like a drop of a coin it all clicks together. The eyes, the fact that he knows this spot, and the necklace. He must see the realization on my face because he takes a step closer so were sharing breaths. I bring my hand up as if to touch his face but then think better of it and put it down. " its ok" he whispers and takes my hand in his. He guides it up to his cheek witch is warm in the cold of night. He closes his eyes and sighs the words "so tired". When he opens his eyes again there gleaming. My mind is racing on how this is even possible. His dad told me he had died two years ago, but then there was living proof right in front of my eyes. He takes my hand away from his cheek but only so he holds it in his hand, fingers intertwined with mine. He smiles sadly at me seeing the disbelief on my face. His smile fades and he starts to lean into me. His lips brush mine uncertainly. It sends a twinge of electricity through me. He becomes more certain and kisses me full on. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. The kiss deepens and he pushes me up against a nearby tree. We soon break apart from air foreheads touching. "Beatrice" he whispers. It was not a question nor just a word. It was a statement that was my name. "Tobias" I whisper back. 


End file.
